Recently, fluid-ejection printing devices, such as ink jet printers have incorporated data storage devices into their fluid reservoir devices in order to track the amount of fluid remaining in the reservoir as well as other important information. Typically, the amount of ink that has been used by fluid ejection and/or by maintenance operations is tracked by counting drop ejection events or maintenance events and multiplying by the amount used per event. Data related to the amount of fluid that has been consumed (starting from a known amount), or the amount of fluid that remains, is stored in the data storage device. In any case, the stored data is related to the amount of fluid remaining in the reservoir. FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a conventional scheme, according to U.S. Pat. No. 6,565,198, for mounting such a data storage device on a fluid reservoir device. As shown in FIG. 1, an ink cartridge 107K has a main body 171 in which a bottom-opened recess 173 is formed in a side frame 172. A data storage element 80 is located in the bottom-opened recess 173. The data storage element 80 has connection terminals 174.
As is commonly the case with ink jet printers, ink cartridges such as ink cartridge 107K must be inserted into a supporting structure such as the carriage attachment unit 18 shown in FIG. 2. The '198 Patent discloses that the carriage attachment unit 18 has an inner wall 184, a rear wall 188, a bottom 187, and a recess 183. When the ink cartridge 107K is inserted into the carriage attachment unit 18, a needle 181 penetrates the bottom of the ink cartridge 107K to allow the flow of ink. Carriage guides 182 assist in the registration of the ink cartridge 107K into the carriage attachment unit 18. Further, the data storage element 80, when the ink cartridge 107K is inserted into the carriage attachment unit 18, contacts a connector 186 such that electrodes 185 connect to the connection terminals 174.
Shortcomings of conventional schemes such as that disclosed by the '198 patent include a complex connection structure that requires that electrical wiring be provided from the connection between the data storage element 80 and the connector 186 within the carriage attachment unit 18 to locations external to the carriage attachment unit 18. In other words, the signals received or provided to the connector 186 often need to be provided to control or processing circuitry located remote from the carriage attachment unit 18. In cases such as these, it can be complex to route electrical wires to the connector 186 located within the carriage attachment unit 18. In addition, ink from the ink cartridge 107K may leak therefrom into the carriage attachment unit 18 and cause damage to or reduce the performance of the connection between the connector 186 and the data storage element 80. Accordingly, a need exists in the art for a simpler way to connect to a data storage element on a fluid reservoir device that is less prone to damage from fluid residue or leaks.